campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arizona General election, 2006
The people of Arizona will hold their general election on November 7th, 2006. US Senate *Jon Kyl ® - Incumbent (cw) *Jim Pederson (D) - Former state Democratic Party chair. (cw) (DSCC) *Richard Mack (L) (cw) United States House of Representatives *AZ-01 candidates: **Rick Renzi ® incumbent.(hw) (cw) ** Simon (D) *AZ-02 candidates: **Trent Franks ® incumbent.(hw) (cw) **John Thrasher (D) (cw) **William Crum (I) (cw) *AZ-03 candidates: **John Shadegg ® incumbent.(hw) (cw) **Don Chilton (D) (cw) **Mark Yannone (Libertarian) (cw) *AZ-04 candidates: **Ed Pastor (D) incumbent.(hw) (cw) *AZ-05 candidates: **J.D. Hayworth ® incumbent.(hw) (cw) **Harry Mitchell (D) (cw) *AZ-06 candidates: **Jeff Flake ® incumbent. (hw) (cw) **Kevin Jackson (D) (cw) *AZ-07 candidates: **Raul Grijalva (D) incumbent.(hw) (cw) **Ron Drake ® (cw) * AZ-08 candidates: ** Randy Graf ® (cw) ** Gabrielle Giffords (D) (cw) ** Bill Katzel (I) Governor The following state governor candidates will be on the ballot. *Janet Napolitano - Incumbent *Len Munsil (http://www.lenmunsil.com/) Controversy Registering a domain name with a famous trademark or name in order to profit from it is a felony in Arizona. Arizona's governor Janet Napolitano may have done this with the famous name of one her Republican challengers - the nephew of the late Barry Goldwater. The domain names http://goldwater4governor.com and http://dongoldwater.org are forwarded to Governor Janet Napolitano's campaign website, while the correct address for Don Goldwater's web site is http://www.goldwater4governor.org/. State Legislature *Arizona State Senate elections, 2006 *Arizona State House elections, 2006 Ballot Initiatives Proposition 100: Restrict bailable offenses, preventing bail for capital offenses, sexual assault, and felony offenses. Proposition 101: Restrict property tax increases to 2% per year. Proposition 102: Persons in the state illegally cannot gain punitive damages from court cases. Proposition 103: Repealing article XXVIII of the Arizona Constitution, making English the official language of Arizona. Proposition 104: Amend the Arizona Constitution to allow incorporated cities and towns to include debt for the acquisition and development of public safety, law enforcement, fire and emergency facilities and streets and transportation facilities in the 20% debt limit, upon voter approval. Proposition 105: Allows the legislature to designate up to 400,000 acres of non-urban trust land for conservation without auction. Proposition 106: Create a Conservation Reserve, consisting of approximately 694,000 acres of state trust land, to be managed by a Board of Trustees. This trust land would no longer be available for sale to provide revenue for schools and other public institutions, although some revenue from leasing may be realized. Proposition 107: Defines marriage as a union between one man and one woman, prevents state from recognizing legal status of marriages not under that definition. Proposition 200: A random drawing will reward voters with funds from the Arizona Lottery with the first prize being up to $1 million. Proposition 201: Prohibiting smoking in enclosed public places and places of employment. A tax on cigarettes of one tenth of one cent per cigarette. Limited exceptions are provided such as private residences, retail tobacco stores, and outdoor patios. No smoking signs will be posted in all areas where smoking is prohibited. Endorsed by the American Lung Association. Proposition 202: Increases the minimum wage to $6.75 Proposition 203: Funds voluntary early childhood education. Proposition 204: Requires that pigs during pregnancy and calves raised for veal must be given sufficient space to turn around, lie down, and fully extend their limbs when tethered, or confined in crates, cages, or other enclosures; includes exceptions, such as for veterinary purposes and during the pig's prebirthing period. Proposition 205: Requires that all registered voters are automatically mailed ballots from the election official before every election. This will cost taxpayers $1.7 million currently. Proposition 206: Prohibit smoking in enclosed public places and places of employment, except bars and tobacco shops. Minors are not permitted in any part of a bar or tobacco shop that permits smoking. Signs must notify patrons and employees where smoking is permitted. Endorsed by the tobacco companies. Proposition 207: This Act protects private property by defining public use to mean only the public will own and use the land and declares that the public benefits of economic development, including increased tax revenues and employment, shall not constitute a public use. Proposition 300: Prevents grants and scholarships from being given to illegal immigrants. Proposition 301: Notwithstanding any law to the contrary, any person who is convicted of the personal possession or use of a controlled substance or drug paraphernalia is eligible for probation. The court shall suspend the imposition or execution of sentence and place the person on probation. Proposition 302: Increases the salaries of legislators to $36,000. Proposition 400: Local elections *Arizona Local elections, 2006 External links *Arizona Secretary of State - Full candidate list for state legislature and above See also *United States Senate elections, 2006 Category:2006 Arizona General elections Category:Elections